


A Day Off

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt request from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

You and Nevada hardly took time to just be together. After he had established that you were his girl and that if anyone in the Heights gave you any trouble, they would answer directly to him, it was almost as if the romance had stopped. After a couple months, you decided you had enough of that and planned a whole day for you to be together. You told Nevada about it right after sex, so he wasn’t totally sure of what he was agreeing to, but he gave you a blank check for the event. You were fairly independent before him and it took some time before you were comfortable with spending his money, but he insisted. 

On the day of your date, you woke up early and made his favorite breakfast. You slipped into a cute teddy you bought for the occasion and served him his breakfast in bed. When he was done, you gave him good morning head, which he was very grateful for. He complimented you on your “homemaking skills”

You urged him to get out of bed and get showered and dressed. You told him he didn’t have any duties as Trujillo today and that it was about just you and him. He put up an argument at first, but you assured him that his second in command knew what he was doing and would call if anything went to shit.

“I don’t let just anyone do this,” he said with a slight warning tone, “but since I love you, I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Thank you, baby,” you said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Now get in the shower. My man can’t smell like day old sex for where we’re going.”

“Where are we going, cariño?” he asked.

“It’s a surprise. Let someone else be in control for once.” 

He tried to hide the confusion on his face, “You were in control just last week though.”

“And didn’t you have an excellent time?” you asked seductively.

“I did. I’ll trust you, just remember that I have an image to uphold,” he said, wagging his finger.

You rolled your eyes at his statement and pushed him into the shower. He looked disappointed that you weren’t joining him, but you promised to make it up to him later.

When you both were finally ready, you led him outside to the Cadillac SUV that contained the driver and both of your body guards. It was another thing you had resisted, but Nevada convinced you that it would be wise to have one if you were going to be close to him. That’s just how this business worked. You handed the driver a piece of paper with an address on it and you all began toward your adventure.


End file.
